


Overthinking

by rataplani



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Animus Ghosts, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Animus is the greatest necromancer in the history of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Revelations came out (and I'm yet to play it), so some aspects and characterisation may not be in line with canon.
> 
> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) challenge on livejournal (the prompt in question is "August 18, 2011 - I stir fire into the bones of the dead".

Once in a while, when Lucy lets you take a break, you take a moment to wonder where Ezio and Altaïr were buried. Was there some secluded place, some tomb similar to those you keep stumbling across?

You would be lying if you pretended that you hadn't expected to find Altair at the centre of one, but those corpses were all strangers. Maybe they were cremated, except you have trouble picturing either of them locked in a pot or scattered to the wind.

None of these are particularly pleasant thoughts, and they take on an unwanted and macabre air when you enter the Animus. Everything makes it worse, no matter who you are at the time.

Malik, whose snarl sends you cringing with Altaïr's furious guilt, is dead.

Claudia, who you've only just made amends with, is dead.

That informer, his voice full of awe at your deeds, that _dottore_ who fixed you up after the sacking of Monteriggioni, that young thief challenging you to a race: they're all long gone and forgotten.

Everywhere you turn, everyone you speak to or brush against or just _look_ at is a living ghost, raised from their sleep by the Animus and burning with life inside his head. It's no wonder to you in those times that Subject Sixteen lost it.

Who couldn't?


End file.
